Remember Me
by thelostprincessofdisney
Summary: Modern AU in which Anna and Kristoff knew each other as teenagers only to run into each other on the street ten years later, ripping open wounds that they thought had healed.
1. Chapter 1

_He was sixteen and she was thirteen, but that didn't matter. _

_He was a counsellor and she was a camper, but that didn't matter either. _

_Or at least, it didn't to Anna. It mattered to her friends, of course. And it especially mattered to her sister, Elsa. But that didn't matter to Anna, either. It was just another little girly crush on a guy that was way out of her league. Just a little crush. _

_They kept in touch for the first few weeks after the summer, Anna and Kristoff. But then he got busy. "Sorry, Anna, I've got a lot of homework today," he said everytime she tried to talk to him._

_Then he got a girlfriend. She was beautiful. She seemed to rock any outfit she was in, and even when she wore sweatpants and a hoodie, she looked amazing. It wasn't fair. This girl had a great face and great hair and a great body and a great boyfriend and probably a great life._

_The next summer, he came back, and he brought _her _with him. She was so nice, and really smart. Anna could see why Kristoff loved her. And it was so hard to hate her after meeting her._

_She didn't want to admit it, but he had broken her heart, so she did what she thought was the best thing to do. She cut him out of her life. She trained herself to stop thinking of him. It was much easier after he graduated. Slowly, she healed. She opened up again. She found a boyfriend._

_And she forgot about him completely._

* * *

The clock read 9:15. Anna vaguely remembered hitting the snooze button, but that was more than an hour ago. She'd probably hit the off button, and now she was going to be late for work, and she didn't even have anything that she could eat for breakfast in her apartment, and she was supposed to have met Elsa for breakfast half an hour ago, and Elsa was probably mad at her, and her car was in the shop, and she couldn't very well be late on _payday_ of all days, and oh no oh no oh no oh _no_.

She jumped up, knocking her phone off the table beside her bed. _5 missed calls._ Two were from Elsa, and three from her boyfriend, Hans. Oh, shoot, _Hans_! He was going to give her a ride today! Quickly, Anna grabbed her shirt and jeans, and started fixing up her hair. She yanked the pinstriped shirt over her head, and started to put on her pants when her phone rang again. Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa, I know, I'm sorry, I accidentally turned off my alarm and I didn't get up until two minutes ago and I'm sorry I missed breakfast-"

A short laugh cut her off. "Wait, what's so funny?"

"Anna, we were supposed to meet for _lunch_. And I was calling because I'm not able to make it. Olaf's got a rash of some sort on his knee, and I want the vet to see it before it gets any worse." Olaf was Elsa's dog. He was a mix of some sort, white with a little brownish-orange spot on his nose.

"Well, okay, but I have to go because I'm late for work and Hans was supposed to drive me but he's probably already left because I told him to come at 8:30 and it's- oh man! Is it 9:23 already? Okay, see you, bye Elsa!"

She hung up, and looked out her window to see if Hans had taken on waiting for her, which he hadn't. So she had to take the bus. And the next bus that went to the café that was on the way to her work left in... well, she could see it arriving already! She ran outside, and barely caught the bus as it stopped right in front of her building.

By 9:45, Anna was at her local café, waiting in line. Her shift had already started, and her boss was probably only going to wait for another five minutes before taking it off her cheque. Could this line have moved any slower?

Five, ten minutes. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the line to move. After what felt like _forever_, she finally grabbed her breakfast biscuit and coffee, and weaved around the tables, her mind whirring with excuses.

She rushed out of the coffee shop, hoping to catch the next bus. Anna attempted to maneuver through the crowd on the busy downtown street, bumping into a solid figure and spilling hot coffee everywhere.

"Hey!" The man turned around, the expression on his face far from friendly. His eyes flickered down to Anna, who held the offending cup in one hand, and was trying to sip up the coffee dripping from her hand. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch where you're going!"

"_You _watch where you're going!" She squinted back at him, her blue eyes trying to create the illusion of fearlessness. She wasn't going to back down from a fight. She wasn't scared. This big, tall guy in front of her staring at her with angry eyes didn't scare her at all! Right? She quickly ran through her self-defence plan in her head, just in case. This guy didn't seem all too violent, though. He- well, he was actually kind of cute. His sandy blond hair, added with those freckles and that _body_. Man, was he muscular...

He eyed her skeptically, and she couldn't help noticing his eyes. His big, brown eyes. Somehow, they looked familiar, but she could've sworn she'd never seen them before. His eyes looked like… well, they were the colour of...

"Your eyes look like chocolate!"

"Um, thank you."

"No problem!" Anna felt the hot coffee burn into her skin. "And, uh, sorry for spilling coffee on you! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She was saying that word a lot this morning.

"Yeah, well, do you have a napkin or something?" He brushed at his chest, trying to get the big, brown stain off his shirt. She nodded, going through her purse, and handed him a stack of tissues. Their hands brushed together for a moment.

Anna suddenly jumped up. "I'm late for work. I better- I better go. See ya, Kristoff!" She ducked her head and practically sprinted to the closest bus stop, mentally smacking herself on the forehead.

_Kristoff? Where did that come from?_


	2. Chapter 2

_She was just a kid, that Anna Arendelle. _

_She was quite a brave kid, to be honest. Afraid of nothing. Fearless. The zipline? She rode it twice. Swimming? She did cartwheels in the water. Rock climbing? Didn't even bother using her left hand. She was a good kid, but that was exactly the problem. She was just a kid. She could've gotten hurt._

_That year that Kristoff led her camp group, she was his favourite camper. Always excited, always optimistic, always energetic, that thirteen-year-old. He wished they could've kept in touch. But he was always so busy, and he was always so tired._

_The next year, she didn't speak to him. He didn't know why. Sure, he didn't lead her group that year, but she would always ignore him. Bright and peppy to everyone but him. Because deep down, he did care for her. And to see that coldness that she had with him, well, it hurt. A lot._

_He blocked the memories of her out of his mind. He threw himself into his schoolwork. After all, it was his senior year. He sometimes saw her, the little freshman, wandering in the halls, but he convinced himself that he didn't know her._

_And it worked._

* * *

How did she know his name?

The girl from the street, red hair and the bleached streak. How did she know his name? Kristoff was sure that he didn't know the girl, but maybe he did. Maybe she was a regular at the ice cream place where he worked for his family sometimes; he wasn't too keen on remembering customers. Maybe Ma knew her.

Why did he care, anyway? The girl had spilt hot coffee all over his shirt. It was a _new_ shirt too. And it was _white_. Why was he so concerned about her? She was just some girl who he would probably never see again.

But there was something about those bright blue eyes, something about those little dimples, something about the way that she bounced a little when she stood and when she walked. He had _known_ her once.

He heard giggles from behind his closed bedroom door. That was the problem with having a big family. No privacy whatsoever, unless it was two in the morning. He'd promised to spend every other week at home, though, to help out his parents. A knock.

"Kristoff?" His sisters, at least two of them, maybe three. They wanted something, as per usual. "Ma said you would drive us to the mall!" There was some inaudible chatter from one of them, and the door opened. _Ah_. Three girls. The twins, Jae and Aevery, and Lyanna. His family was an odd one of sorts; his parents adopted children from around the world. The twins were Chinese, and Lyanna was from Russia.

From the looks on their faces, the girls weren't about to give up, and Kristoff knew that if he refused to bring them shopping, they would drive to the damn mall by themselves in his truck, and probably crash the thing. He grudgingly grabbed his keys and headed out. "Okay, but we're only spending an hour there."

The shrieks of protests made Kristoff smirk. That was one universal trait of the Bjorgmans: each of them were as stubborn as a boulder, never to budge.

As he drove, his eyes wandered back to the girl on the street. _Who was she? Why did she seem so familiar? How did she know my name?_ His mind raced through the same questions over and over again, with no answers, only things that felt like excuses. _She's probably one of the friends of my sisters. She was in my science class. I ran into her at the park._ His sisters eyed each other. Kristoff was so out of it today.

When they arrived, the girls made a beeline for Arendelle, the ever-popular clothing brand. He wasn't personally a fan. The irritating pop music blasting from the speakers, the annoyingly peppy salesgirls, the lame slogans and quotes on the shirts? It was enough to make him gag. But something made him stop in his tracks. The girl.

_That girl._

"Hello, and welcome to Arendelle. I'm Anna. Would you like to know about our promotions for today? We've got a sale on men's t-shirts and-" She looked at him, her face turning the same shade as her hair. "Um, hi. You're that guy… that guy I spilled coffee on! Oh my God, this is so awkward." She continued to ramble on, her face turning redder and redder.

_See, that's where you know her from, Kristoff. No need to worry about it anymore._ No. There was more to this. This wasn't it. He just knew it. There was something more.

Something hidden.

The girl- Anna, he had to keep reminding himself- coughed slightly. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She meant it as a joke, but he eyed her warily.

"Don't you already know my name? Seeing as you yelled it out this morning?"

She looked taken aback but managed to stare back at him, as if challenging him, with her hands square on her hips. "I yelled out _what_?"

"Don't play innocent. You know my name." Kristoff didn't know why he was picking a fight with this girl over something as trivial as his name.

"_Excuse me_?" She looked just about ready to smack him on the ground. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Of course_ you don't."

"I don't!"

It went on like this for a few moments. Out of the corner of his eye, Kristoff could see his sisters heading his way. Best to get out of the place as soon as possible.

He narrowed his eyes at Anna and spat. "Kristoff. My name is Kristoff."

"Good for you." Her eyes suddenly widened, as if she had finally realized that she had indeed called him by the right name that morning.

Kristoff exhaled gruffly, and held his hand out for a shake. No point being rude to this girl, not when his sisters were right there watching him. And Jae was giving him the stink eye.

Anna doubtfully shook it. And then she looked at him right in the eye, her own blue ones twinkling mischievously.

"Thank you for shopping at Arendelle, Sir Kirstoff."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK AFTER A YEAR AND A HALF? I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long, my schedule's been CRAZY but I think I should be able to continue this fic with at least a chapter every month. Sorry for no Kristanna interaction, but there is a cute little scene between Anna and Elsa. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Why were girls so complicated?

"Honestly," Kristoff mumbled to himself as he paced in his room. "What is it with girls?"

Sven, his dog, snuggled up against his side, listening to Kristoff lament over this girl. This girl, who, for some reason, caught his attention, a feat no other girl had ever achieved, since Reena had crushed his heart.

"I mean, she reminds me so much of Reena. Cute. Peppy. Redheaded. Reena didn't have freckles, though." He trailed off once more, unaware of the three teenage girls at his door. "She's so much like her..."

"Who's so much like who?" Lyanna asked, startling her brother from his dazed state.

"Nobody," came Kristoff's gruff reply.

"Are you talking about that girl from Arendelle? Aevery says that you were staring at her the whole time we were there," said Jae.

"And then you, like, fought her," said Aevery.

"I did not," he said.

"Yeah, you did!" said Jae indignantly.

"No!"

"Yeah!" Now Lyanna joined in.

"Okay, okay, cut it out. And it doesn't matter, because I wasn't talking about her, and if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business," said Kristoff.

"So why were you talking to yourself?" Aevery replied, her almond eyes piercing into his so deeply he felt she could see right through him.

"I was thinking," he grunted.

"Out loud?" Aevery smirked.

"It doesn't matter!"

"You're changing the subject! Who's the girl?" Jae.

"No girl!"

"Stop lying, you big giant liar!" Lyanna.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yeah you are," said Jae. "Did you know when you lie you look up and to the left? Or wait, was it right? Guys? Help me out?"

"Left." Aevery.

"Right." Lyanna

"Looks like you guys need to brush up on your lie detecting," replied Kristoff. "Now, would you please get out of my room?"

Protesting, the three girls left his room.

"Damn, Sven, what do I do about them? And her? And the other her? I mean, Westergaard treated Reena like shit, anyway. Like the way she treated me. Hm. What goes around comes around, I guess."

Sven whined.

"Okay, that was rude. But Reena was the first person outside my family that I opened up to, and look where that got me."

A little yip from Sven.

"I don't even know if I like that girl."

Sven rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Fine. She's cute. I'll give her that. But I don't even know her. I think. Wait, do I know her?"

A sigh.

"Come on, Sven. Let's go for a walk."

At that the dog sprung up on all fours, his feet going plop plop on the wooden floors.

Once outside, Kristoff took a deep breath of the warm summer air. It was peak season for the ice cream parlor his family owned– he would be working tonight with his brother Jerry, but for now he wanted to enjoy the freedom and take his best friend out for a walk.

"Sven, do you think that girl means something?"

Sven yapped at a leaf.

"I mean, I don't believe in fate or anything but I know her and I don't remember how, so do you think it meant something that we ran into each other today?" Kristoff paused, then added quickly, "Not that I like her or anything."

Sven rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Elsa. I need your help. Now." Anna was at her sister's house, disheveled and out of breath.

"Anna? Calm down, you look like you just ran here from the mall," replied her stunned sister.

"That's because I did," Anna said, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Uh, what?"

"The bus was late. And I need your help." She bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for her sister to invite her in.

"Okay, okay. Come on in. I'll make some tea."

"Yay!"

Anna dove into Elsa's couch, Olaf barking happily beside her. Elsa laughed as she came in from the kitchen holding two small cups of tea.

"Okay, Elsa. There's this guy. I think I know him, but I don't, but I actually knew his name, but then I didn't know his name, because I spilled coffee all over him, and damn he's ripped, but then he showed up at work and started yelling at me, and then I was like, what? And he was like, what? And so I'm just really confused and –" Anna was cut off as her sister lifted a finger.

"Uh, could you start from the beginning? Slowly?"

So Anna told Elsa the whole story from the beginning, with the coffee on Kristoff's shirt and then the encounter at the store.

"Wait," said Elsa after Anna was done. "What was his name again?"

"Kristoff."

"Hey, I went to school with a Kristoff. He was in the same year as me."

"Oh," said Anna. "That explains it. I mean, like that's how I know him. I totally don't have a hidden emotional bond to him right? Because that's what Google is saying."

"Don't believe everything you read, Anna."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna waved her off.

"I'm just saying. Now, about Hans–"

"I know you don't like Hans–" Anna was silenced by the frosty glare from her sister.

"You're right, I don't. He's not a good guy."

"You'll come around one day. You'll see."

Elsa laughed. "I think Olaf would more likely talk than that happen."

"Aw, shut up," replied the redhead, but she was laughing too.

"I'd rather you date... Kristoff," giggled Elsa, causing Anna to choke on her tea.

"No way! He picked a fight with me at the mall today!"

"You're overreacting."

"No I'm not!" Anna grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and smacked Elsa in the face.

"You're overreacting right now!" Elsa grabbed another pillow and hit Anna harder.

"You've just started a war, missy," said Anna, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"Good!" Elsa smacked Anna's stomach with her pillow, causing a small oof to escape.

With a shriek, Anna retaliated, and soon enough, a full blown pillow war erupted between the two sisters.


End file.
